


Blinded No More

by xNekorux



Series: League Stories & One-Shots [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Heresy, Injury Recovery, Lunari, Minor Violence, Solari - Freeform, Vaulted Road, Vaulted Road Continuation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: When the truth is revealed, Leona is forced to question everything she has ever known and been taught, coming to a realization that Diana had been right all this time.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: League Stories & One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Blinded No More

**Blinded No More** _(Set after "The Vaulted Road" Cinematic)_

The wind blew strongly, its somewhat harsh gusts serving as the last push to prompt the Solari in retreating back to the Sunward Temple. Their pursuit had come to an end and what they witnessed was a phenomenon the Elders would surely want to be informed about.

While the men trudged back, they remained oblivious of the fact that the Radiant Dawn had stayed. Even if they were aware, no one dared to tell the Aspect to return with them.

Leona intended to trail after them sooner, but her tracks had halted upon sensing another individual's presence. When she turned her head to look over to the cliff across from where she stood, she was prepared to face an enemy.

What she didn't foresee was that her cognac brown gaze would meet the same breathtaking midnight violet eyes that belonged to her once raven-haired friend.

Upon the sight of the Lunari and her raised Moonblade, Leona raised her shield and sword, prepared for a fight that might as well put the one they had atop Mount Targon to shame. There was this reluctance that tugged at her heart, but it was all but acknowledged. She suppressed it, pushing it to the farthest part of her mind.

The unpredicted happened again.

Diana, the very Aspect of the Moon itself, lowered her weapon first, showing Leona the same trust she had when they still shared the same tribe markings on their skins.

The sincere gesture of faith was evocative and though it was not Dianaʼs intention, it brought out memories Leona had longed tried forgetting but never succeeded on doing so.

She exhaled, lowering her weapons as well as she stared back at the woman that stood tall across her, proud yet not at all appearing hostile. Leonaʼs heart clenched at the sight of it, hand threatening to tremble as she sheathed the Zenith Blade at her side.

Even now. Even after _everything_ that had happened between them, Diana still trusted her. She wasn't sure if she should refer to the other as foolish or if she should feel flattered.

Hair that was once as dark as onyx now as white as snow flew along with the wind as Diana turned away and departed, leaving Leona to take a step and reach a hand to her direction, which gradually faltered and ended up curling into a fist. Reaching out now was not only physically useless, but it was also something she knew was too late.

Gaze lowering to the ground, Leona spun around and followed the path her people took. She knew with every step she took, the more distance she created between her and Diana, and the thought of such made her feel so many emotions.

Despite the war raging inside of her, Leona continued on her journey back to the Sunward Temple, where she was likely expected to return and divulge everything that transpired.

The more she approached her destination though, the more Leona felt her blood boil within her. She breathed in, breathed out, yet her grasp on the golden handle of her shield tightened significantly in ire.

The Solari had long claimed that an eclipse was a disastrous phenomenon that would lead to dire consequences to those that would be _'unfortunate'_ enough to witness it. The high priests spoke of it with ghastly descriptions, instilling fear into the youth and the rest of the tribe itself. They had even established a curfew to make certain that no Solari would see the eclipse.

With the escape of the Lunari prisoner though, Leona and three Solari soldiers have beheld the occurrence with their very own eyes. The elders were vehement in stopping their departure, uttering false promises of massive consequences to try and dissuade them from leaving.

Leona was unswayed and had insisted to pursue the prisoner herself and shoulder whatever corollary that falls upon her, but the three soldiers that accompanied her was as persistent as she was.

Even with the frightening ramifications the high priests had uttered, the soldiers prepared themselves for whatever may happen to them. As long as they aided the Chosen of the Sun and served the very belief they swore their whole mind, body and life to, then suffering from whatever the eclipse would inflict on them would be more than worth it.

Leona was beginning to feel the flame of fury flicker alive inside of her. The flame she tried to keep dimly lit, but the Aspect inside of her desired to ignite completely. She knew there was a possibility it would take over her if she ever dared to loosen her control over it. Allowing such thing to happen could only be comparable to a sun bursting and destroying everything within its reach.

The Solari _lied_.

They lied not only to her, but to the people as well.

They claim to shield them from the supposedly horrid consequences of an eclipse, but now that Leona saw and thought about it, the doubts Dianaʼs findings had roused out of her made so much more sense than it did before. The Solari wasn't shielding them. They were _blinding_ them.

Blinding them from the truth. The same truth Diana had tried over and over again to show and prove to her. Leona recalled how Diana had asked her to take the truth with them and to show every Solari that the people of the Moon and Sun could indeed live in harmony with one another.

Leona clenched teeth, jaw tensing as her steps resembled a storm threatening to purge everything that stood in its way.

Diana _begged_ her, and she shunned her when she needed her the most.

All because Leona believed everything she was told by the priests. Ate every lie they fed everyone without question. The entirety of it all threatened to crush her patience into nothing.

Leona blamed herself for not opening her eyes enough.

If only she had went with Dianaʼs wish to present themselves to the Solari in the past, then maybe the battle and bloodshed wouldn't have happened. Maybe they wouldn't be apart just like how they were now. She wouldn't have lost the person she dearly cared about.

Soon enough, she stood before the tall doors of a stone structure, which housed the current high priests and priestesses of the tribe. The soldiers that traveled with her were nowhere to be found and despite the eerie silence that seemed to have engulfed the seemingly barren vicinity, it didn't deter Leona from her desire for a confrontation.

**_THUD!_ **

The large doors harshly swung open as Leona forcefully pried them, shoving them wide and forward, which caused the heavy panels to crash at the walls and its hinges to audibly groan.

The much younger priests and priestesses were clearly startled from their places on the sides, where they were kneeling and had their heads bowed as they prayed to the Sun. Each and every one of them turned to her, the horrified expressions they wore expressing their shock towards her entry and the fear they possessed towards the eclipse, which was slowly fading. Sunlight was gradually beginning to shine back down on the lands, yet Leona's abrupt and rather demanding arrival stole everyone's attention.

Somehow, it shared a similarity to how Diana had practically charged in when she spoke of everything she had discovered of the Lunari. She presented herself and her learnings, yet was called for her display of blasphemy. Currently, the people in the chamber were the same ones who were told about the story of the small massacre she had committed after being told she was to be shackled into a cell for her immense irreverence.

"Radiant Dawn!" One of the priests started, only for a priestess to continue as they all stood from their places. "What is the meaning of this brutish entrance?"

For the first time in her entire life, Leona paid them no mind and showed no sign of acknowledgement or remorse for her actions. Instead, she strode towards High Priest at the far end of the chamber, who was situated on a slightly elevated platform, where sunlight usually shined on. He stood there looking like a god that was as false as the words he and his fellow elders have uttered.

"Answer me, mendacious vermin." Leona said, drawing her sword and pointing it to the High Priest, who stilled on his spot, while the others around the Rakkorian woman widened their eyes in absolute shock towards her unforeseen threat. "How long would you have kept your lies? How long will you continue to deceive the people with your fabricated prophecies?"

"Radiant Dawn, you are...-!"

"What is this...-!"

"How dare you...-!"

The appalled questions were silenced by the raised hand of the High Priest that stood right before the tip of Leonaʼs blade, looking not as frightened as some of the others. "Calm yourself, Radiant Dawn. Let us not be barbaric. Lower your weapon and speak with us on civil terms."

"How could I stay civil to those that have lied to me? Lied to the people they _swore_ to show the truth?"

"Where are these nonsensical queries of yours stemming from, warrior?" A priestess over her shoulder asked her, regarding Leona as if she had walked in and affirmed that she was now a Lunari.

"You've all claimed that unspeakable consequences will befall those who witness the eclipse, yet here I stand before you, completely unharmed." Leona forced herself to unclench her jaw every second or so, holding her hand back from just thrusting her sword through every heart that belonged to those that lied to her. "The eclipse did not blind me, nor did it ever bring me anything malefic. It merely showed me what you've all failed to present. The truth!"

"And what truth is this?" The High Priest asked, standing up and forcing Leona to take a step back to prevent the man from impaling himself on her weapon. "That the Moon defaced the Sun and shrouded us in the shadows? What you saw was just the beginning of what the dreaded Moon could do to our beloved light."

"It would snuff out the daylight forever if the time comes we were to become complacent." Another priest said, merely earning a glance from Leona, who refocused her gaze to the head of them all with fury written in her eyes. "We are merely protecting you, Leona! Protecting you _and_ the people from what may come to be."

"Protecting me? The people?" Leona had to stop herself from scoffing at their claims. Even now, they still chose to attempt on feeding her lies. Kept trying to convince her once again to turn her back on the truth that she had finally acknowledged and accepted. "Each and every one of you are deceivers! Spewing words of deception that has fooled many, and even up to this very moment, you all continue to try and shove these lies of yours down my throat. I will have none of it!"

The elders were exchanging stares and only when their gazes kept flickering to the entrance did Leona remove her eyes from the High Priest, turning to look back where she came from.

There she found people who have left their abode and have come to peer into the temple, soldiers and civilian alike wearing bewildered expressions as they watched the Aspect of the Sun accuse their presumed innocent priests and priestesses.

The eclipse had ended and the Sun was once again beating down on them from the sky. Its rays seeped through the windows, shining down on Leona as if it was a spotlight that gave her all the more attention she might have needed.

"People are watching, Radiant Dawn." The head priest said, his tone a warning. He assumed Leona wouldn't do anything rash now, especially with so many spectators watching everything unfold. "I am willing to pardon this sudden... _outburst_ of yours as long as you keep your silence about what you witnessed."

Unfortunately for the supposedly wise man, his words only pushed Leona even further into an infuriated state. When the warrior fixed her gaze back to him, he tensed yet again, seeing brown irises literally flash with a flicker of sunfire that seemed to promise his demise.

It wouldn't be a lie if he were to say that he might have overestimated Leonaʼs patience and self-control.

"We are only trying to shield you and the people, Leona." One of the priestesses told her, voice soft yet not enough to diminish her resolve. "Just like how you've shielded _us_ from that heretic."

Leona felt like her heart stopped for a second at the mention of Diana, the claim being the last nudge she needed to make her life-changing decision. She could feel sunfire coursing through her veins like molten lava, her skin growing warmer than normal underneath the fabric suit under her armor.

"I will be blinded no more."

Quiet but sharp gasps echoed from the open doorway as Leona dropped the Shield of Daybreak and the Zenith Blade on the cold floor. The priests around her exchanged looks once again, but she paid them no mind. Her hands reached up to her head, grasping the golden crown on her head, which she lifted until she held it right before herself.

"I refuse to believe any more of your prevarication."

The Solari headwear clattered and rolled on the ground upon being dropped, stopping right before one of many priestesses that have lost the trust of the Radiant Dawn herself. One piece after another, Leona unburdened herself with the armor she once wore proudly but was now ashamed of in donning for so long.

Fraught silence engulfed the wide chamber and when sunlight shined at the frosted glass of the roof, the official head of the priests morphed his shocked face into an outraged expression. He banged his golden staff on the floor before he pointed it at Leona's armor-less self, shouting an accusation no one ever predicted.

"In the name of the divine light, seize this insolent heretic!" The man commanded, invoking another round of shocked gasps from the civilians. "Now!"

Leona exhaled through her nose before turning away, heading towards the doorway, only to be blocked by the same soldiers she had chased the Lunari prisoner with. She halted her steps, regarding the three men with not an ounce of fear on her face. They didn't raise their weapons at her in a way they usually did with enemies, but they still remained in her way.

"Step aside." Leona calmly commanded, keeping her tone non-threatening but firm enough to assert herself. "I do not wish to fight those who have seen the truth."

The silence grew heavier by the second, but Leona remained undaunted. The soldiers before her looked to one another, wordlessly asking themselves if the order that was issued was still valid, especially after they have indeed discovered a substantial piece of the truth their beloved high priests have been concealing.

The strained silence was dispelled by the low sound of armor and boots clanking as the soldiers parted to the side, causing the High Priest to react with disbelief while his fellow priests and priestesses around them seemed conflicted if they should intervene or not.

Enraged by the display of insubordination, he started shouting out commands for those who were willing to do his bidding. "Seize them! Seize all these traitors, and lock them away!"

Leona decided not to be too heedless, continuing on before anyone actually took action against her. The three soldiers followed after her and before she could even think about questioning them, the one that wielded the bow halted her leave by placing a hand on her arm upon their third step out of the wide chamber.

"Not there." The man said, glancing at the main path ahead of them, which was being swarmed with other Solari soldiers. "Walk through here. It's a narrow space, but it will provide you a guaranteed escape."

Leona looked over to where the soldier pointed and though she was unsure of the suggestion, she knew she had no choice but to accept. As much as she was confident she could fight her way out of the village, she didn't desire to hurt anyone. Loyal to the high priests or the Sun itself, she wasn't fond of battling against the people she had once trusted to fight alongside with.

"And what of you three?" She couldn't bring herself to leave immediately, her concern for the three soldiers was still there despite the burning anger raging wildly inside her.

"We promised and have always dedicated our lives to the Sun," The Solari Shieldbearer said, turning to Leona with a determined look underneath his helmet. "and the Sun cannot shine if it is to be locked away in a dark cell."

Leona understood what they meant and with the nearing soldiers, she knew she didn't have much time to waste anymore. She nodded her head, which was returned with quick nods from the three men before they focused their attention to where the others were rushing to capture them.

Turning to make her escape, Leona stopped and stood rigidly as Rahvun positioned himself between her and the only exit within her reach. The man was hulking, years of his training with the Rakkor reminding Leona of all the times she had sparred with him, which always ended with them both bleeding from cuts and suffering from bruises. His shield was nowhere to be found, but his ever shining spear was held in a firm grip right by his side.

"Rahvun."

"Leona."

"Please, let me through."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rahvun removed his helmet, tossing it aside as he appraised Leona with a remorseful look. "I must do what must be done."

"Can't you see? They have hidden the truth from us."

Rahvun's lips formed into a line, now looking at Leona as if he was disappointed by her words. "You've clearly been influenced by the eclipse."

"What? No! It did nothing pernicious to me, Rahvun! It showed me...-"

"It showed you lies and unfortunately, you believe every single one of them."

"Rahvun, I don't want to fight you."

"Yet it is unavoidable. The only offer I could give you now, Radiant Dawn," Leona watched as Rahvun stabbed his spear on the dirt before he turned to face her, bringing his hands up before him and clenching them into fists, the brown gloves he wore taut against his knuckles and the gold vambraces reflecting the sunlight. "is a fair fight."

"So be it."

There was a great chance Leona would find herself be pummeled down the ground by the strong warrior, but she would never let herself go down without a fight. Both her and Rahvun released their own thunderous battle cries before they charged at one another.

Leona narrowly dodged a fist, pulling back her own and landing it directly on Rahvun's cheek. The warrior turned his head, spitting out blood in the process but not at all stumbling even an inch backwards. He blocked Leonaʼs next swing, striking back with his other fist, which successfully connected with the Aspectʼs stomach.

The impact felt like a boulder had been dropped onto her gut, knocking all the wind out of her with that single blow. Rahvun grasped her shoulders and threw her aside, causing her to roll on the dirt for a couple of times.

"On your feet!" Rahvun demanded, teeth clenched and colored with the redness that bled from his gums.

Leona released a shaky breath, her hands clawing at the soil as she pushed herself up. She had endured far worse beatings in her trainings. Gritting her teeth, she ran towards Rahvun again, ready to re-engage. This time they steadily traded punches, but even though Rahvun was eventually sporting severely bleeding lips and a swollen cheek, Leona wasn't faring any better than him.

The Radiant Dawn was soon on the dirt once again, another lungful of breath leaving her as Rahvun knocked her down again as if she was a mere ragdoll. There was blood dripping from the cut on her right eyebrow, which she received from one of the edges of Rahvun's vambraces. It was just one of the many things she'll have to deal with once the fight was over.

Her whole body was bruised and beaten and unlike the spars she used to have with Rahvun in the past, this was obviously one battle she couldn't call off so easily.

"Enough, Rahvun!"

Much to Leona's surprise, one of the guardians of the RaʼHorak intervened and was now pointing a sword at the mentioned man. Further surprise greeted Leona when one of the innocent bystanders that spectated the entire ordeal pulled her up to her feet, forcing her to leave her place on the dirt and make a run for what's inevitably coming for her.

"Hurry! You must leave!" It was a Rakkorian trainee and the look in the young man's eyes told her she needed to push the pain of her injuries aside. "If everything you've said at the temple is true, then you mustn't fall now!"

Offering a cognizant nod, Leona finally managed to make her way to the secluded footpath she was directed to, disregarding the discomfort the narrow path caused her. Sacrifices were made for her to attain her escape and Leona did not wish to let them be in vain. She could do nothing but be eternally thankful for the support she was given.

Sure enough, she emerged at one of the far ends of the village, stepping into the coverage of the thick trees. Leona stopped behind a boulder, watching from afar as the men and trainee that assisted her on fleeing were beaten before being roughly apprehended.

Going back for them wasn't an option she could choose now. She made a promise to herself that she'll free them once she set things right, but for now, she would not let the chaotic turn of events discourage her.

With one last look of farewell at the sight of the Sunward Temple, Leona turned away and proceeded deeper into the forest. The leaves of the trees might be thick, but sunlight seeped through the small phole-like spaces.

Feeling the Sun shining down on her had always been an experience she relished, but in that moment, it didn't feel right. It wasn't only because she had walked away from everything she once believed in, but mostly because of the heat that gathered inside her. It was trying to set herself ablaze.

When she caught a view of the blinding light in the sky, Leona could only look at the light for a few short seconds before she lowered her gaze. She closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers over them, feeling foolish she even did such action.

Regardless of her focused senses, Leonaʼs mind seemed to wander elsewhere. Her body moved as if it was controlled by some other force and her feet was taking her to a direction she was not entirely certain of, but she allowed all of it.

Right hand clutching her abdomen, which suffered too many hits from Rahvun himself, and left wiping and somehow smearing the trickle of blood that dripped over her eyelid, Leona forced herself to limp to wherever the wind took her.

There was this urge inside of her. It wasn't anger, surprisingly. It was something more. With every stagger-like step she took, her vision grew blurry, but it wasn't caused by the possibility of falling unconscious.

No, it wasn't that. Her body might be screeching with ache, but it couldn't seem to compare to the pang inside her chest. It was the same feeling she felt when Diana had spared her after their battle atop Mount Targon.

"Diana..."

Leona stopped and looked around, scanning the area where her legs have brought her. From afar, she recognized the same cliff Diana had stood on earlier. She felt like something painfully squeezed at her chest upon the sight of it, knowing that she somehow let Diana walk away without even doing or uttering anything.

The deep breath she took made her wince, her battered muscles protesting and prompting her to wince due to the fresh bruises she acquired from her fight with Rahvun.

Proceeding onward, Leona traversed through the rocky terrain with much difficulty. Even though all she wanted was to just collapse on a patch of grass and let herself succumb to her injuries, she pushed her entire self and disregarded the mute cry her body gave out with every step she took.

Regardless of the seemingly strong will and determination she possessed in traveling further down the line, all it took was for a misstep for her to tumble down a small ditch. Its murky waters splashed upon her landing, drenching everything below her waist and both of her hands, which were still clad with the same cloth gloves that were now more worn and torn thanks to the recent fistfight she was in.

After a couple of unsteady stumbles, Leona managed to successfully get to her feet, hands coming up and attempting to claw herself out of the hollow bed of shallow water and mud.

"Ugh...!" Leona grunted as she forced her hands to hoist her whole body upward. Mild panic settled in when she realized the dirt she was grabbing onto was crumbling under her clutches, but before she could fall back down the bottom of the ditch, a hand clad in dark blue fingerless gloves shot forward, grasping Leonaʼs forearm and stopping her from crashing back down.

Leona snapped her gaze up to the owner of her startling saviour, assuming it might have been one of the Solari soldiers that might have been sent to track her down.

Unexpectedly, her eyes looked into striking violets that belonged to the same person she never thought would ever come to her aid ever again. Lips slightly parted in shock, Leona was only able to stare at the Lunari before her for a mere second before the latter reached over her head and grabbed the back of her maroon suit in order to obtain additional leverage in reeling her out of the ditch.

A gasp left her as Diana quietly grunted and hauled her onto the space beside her, both of them falling onto the earth and situated right beside one another. While Leona somewhat struggled in propping herself up with her elbow, Diana stayed silent from her place and regarded her with a scrutinizing look.

"Thank you..." Leona whispered, swiftly taking notice of how Dianaʼs gaze flickered at her visible injuries before meeting her eyes. When the Lunari just stared at her in silence, she suddenly felt obligated to inform the other about how she received her abrasions. "Rahvun, he...-"

"I saw."

Leona became still for a moment, blinking back at Diana with a surprised gleam in her eyes. "You... You saw?"

Slowly, almost cautiously, Diana nodded. "Everything."

All the things she had done and said earlier fleeted across her mind for a moment before Leona refocused her attention on Diana, pushing herself up until she was seated as well. She wanted to reach out, but she was afraid it might spook Diana away, and the fear of losing her again washed over her. This time being more intense and urgent enough for her to withhold herself.

Diana maintained their eye contact and much to her counterpart's surprise and suppressed delight, she reached towards her, brushing away some of the auburn hair that were stained with dirt and dried blood to acquire a clearer view of the dreadful scratch right above Leonaʼs eye.

Leona herself had to stop herself from gasping at Dianaʼs touch, form relaxing completely when the Lunariʼs fingertips touched her temple, moved over her cheek and stroked at the edge of her jaw.

"I wanted to see for myself." Diana murmured, lips curling in dismay at the injuries Leona sustained. "To see if you would finally accept the truth."

The blurry sight before her eyes returned, but before Leona could even comprehend it, there were tears streaking down her face, which remained as neutral as how her eyes became full of the emotions she couldn't seem to express altogether. The dissatisfied furrow of Dianaʼs eyebrows faded, her hand moving until it wiped Leonaʼs tears away.

"Diana..." Leona breathed out, uttering the other Aspectʼs name as if it was her last few moments of living. "I shouldn't have opposed you that day. I shouldn't have...-"

Leona looked up and fought the urge to hold onto Diana when the woman stood up all of a sudden, avoiding her gaze as if meeting her eyes would turn her into stone. Though she didn't grab Diana, Leona reached out, only for her heart to sting with pain when Diana moved half a step back.

"It doesn't matter." Diana dismissively said, the vulnerable look she wore a moment earlier vanishing and being replaced with an indifferent expression. "Not anymore."

Not allowing her exhausted body stop her, Leona coerced her hands to push herself up and her legs to stand somewhat steadily under her. Once she was standing, she returned her attention to Diana, who warily stared back at her.

"It _matters_."

Leona inched close and Diana wasn't given the chance to retreat even more than she had. She stilled once her old friend wrapped her arms around her. Her eyes widened and was left to absently gaze at the trees as the feeling of Leona embracing her took over her entirety for a full moment.

" _You_ matter. Just as much as you were right all along." Leona murmured, tightly holding her in her arms as if she would disappear if she didn't do so. "You've _always_ been right. I was a fool. A blind idiot that followed the Solari like a mindless pawn to their false prophecies."

Dianaʼs arms remained limp at her sides. She felt like they were as heavy as stone and she couldn't bring them up to even think about reciprocating the embrace that she was certain was warmer than the Sun itself.

"Leona..." Speaking the Solari's name after so long filled Diana of memories she had long locked away at the back of her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest, each beat feeling like it was a cry for her to embrace the other Aspect back.

"I thought stopping you from unveiling the truth would protect you. Would erase them from existence."

"Did it?" Diana heard herself whisper, her eyes, which had turned glassy, threatening to leak tears of her own.

Leona shook her head, tightening her arms around Diana as much as her weakened self could manage. "All it did was efface the most important part of my life."

Only when Diana finally brought herself to wrap her arms around Leonaʼs beaten self did the woman confess what, or who, it was that mattered to her the most.

"You."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Being enveloped in Leonaʼs arms was similar to being blanketed by a veil of warmth Diana had longed to feel after being apart from her other half for so long. She asked herself if she was some sort of martyr as she dabbed the piece of cloth around the cut she was nursing.

Secluded in one of the few concealed, shadowy caves she regularly took refuge in, Diana wordlessly tended to the unconscious Solari, whose head was laying on her lap. She had already finished with the rest of the warrior's body, which was now free of the ruined bodysuit.

Diana delicately cleaned the wound before she covered it with a patch, which was held there with a thin string she carefully tied around Leonaʼs head. As much as possible, she didn't want to disturb her rest even if it was because of medical reasons. Once she was finished, she wiped her hands on another cloth before tossing it over to where the discarded fabric suit could be found.

Leona laid there on the mat Diana had rolled out, legs clad in a pair of loose brown pants and a thick leather longline brassiere. As tempting as it was to admire her companion's state, Diana pulled the blanket at the side and draped it over the sleeping Rakkorian before she could be chilled by the evening air that seeped into the cave.

Diana froze for a second when she realized she was brushing her fingers through Leonaʼs hair, digits remaining tangled in the auburn tresses upon her abrupt stop.

There were a lot of unanswered questions between them and many things they have yet to say to one another. Diana had wordlessly agreed with Leona on pushing all of those aside for now while the latter recovered from her recent battle, but now that the process of medical tending was done, it was only a matter of time for them to soon discuss everything.

Diana wasn't so sure on what she could say. After Leonaʼs confession earlier, she had pretty much turned into a mute and would only give grunts and head gestures throughout their trip to this cave they're now in.

The moment they settled in the cave and she had provided Leona a spot to rest on, it didn't take long for the woman to let her guard down completely and finally chose to close her eyes and get the rest she needed. Diana didn't know what to feel when she saw how Leona still trusted her. Trusted her enough to be vulnerable for anything she may do while she was unconscious.

With how long Diana was lost in thought, she was unsure of how much time had passed. All she was aware of was how she resumed combing through the Solari's brown tresses and felt the latter tense for a moment before relaxing completely on her lap.

"Diana...?" The call was a whisper, barely comprehensible and nearly deafened by the quiet crackling of the firepit nearby.

The Lunari stayed silent, choosing to let her actions speak for herself. She wordlessly continued running her hands through Leonaʼs hair, removing any more possible remnants of dirt that may have clung to the strands of auburn.

Despite not receiving any vocal replies, Leonaʼs lips shaped into a tiny yet content smile. "You're still here."

It took a moment of contemplation before Diana murmured, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Leona sighed quietly, her left eye opening and idly staring at the roof of the cave. "I remember this."

"This?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen this in a vision?"

"No." Leona said with a half-hearted chuckle. "I remember you tending to me years ago."

Diana had to hold herself back from stiffening at the mention of their past moments together. She remained in her state of silence, letting Leona further elaborate their memories.

"Ironically, I was against Rahvun as well at the time."

"You suffered a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle and a few shallow cuts and bruises on the face."

Leona moved her head, tilting it upward until she was able to meet Dianaʼs gaze for a moment. "You still remember all my injuries?"

"How can I not? Whenever you finished a spar, you always seek for my company rather than the proper care you require."

"Your tending is much gentler compared to others."

Diana scoffed and shook her head, trying her hardest to ignore the swell of warmth in her heart, which she had once thought had frozen over the moment she and Leona brutally clashed with one another.

When silence returned to take over, Diana initially thought Leona would fall right back to an unconscious state, but she was taken by surprise when the warrior opted in continuing their talk with a question that left her lips before Diana could anticipate it.

"Are you still furious with me?" Leona, whose uninjured eye had slid close, suddenly looked tense. It's as if the expectancy of Dianaʼs response wound her tightly like a coil.

"Still?"

Leonaʼs lips twitched with the slightest movement before she sighed and started pulling herself up until she was seated. Diana watched, unable to lend any assistance with how swift the other moved away from her lap.

"I sound rather thickheaded with that question, don't I?" Leona asked, wincing when she shifted from her place on the mat as she turned to face Diana. "Of course you're still livid."

"With you?"

Leonaʼs eyes glazed with guilt, the emotion seemingly weighing heavier and heavier by the second. "Who else?"

"...I'm not angry at you." Diana replied after a couple of seconds passed with them just looking at one another. "But, I do admit I was at first."

"And you're telling me you don't feel the same kind of ire I caused you all those years right now?" Leonaʼs tone said it all, which showed how she didn't seem to believe that Diana wasn't holding anything against her.

"I was briefly furious with your choice, but when I left, it turned into disappointment." Diana gauged the way Leona seemed to flounder even more before she continued. "I wouldn't be able to stay vexed with you for so long, even if I were to try."

"Why?" Leona asked, an addled look in her uncovered eye. "I hurt you, Diana. I didn't believe you."

"Yet you were the only one that ever listened from the beginning."

"I tried condemning your beliefs. Beliefs that I've finally realized are much truer than the ones I've long believed in."

Dianaʼs expression morphed into a mildly exasperated look, which was unintentionally emphasized by the shadows of the cave and flickering of the flame in the fire pit. "Do you _want_ me to be angry?"

"At me? Yes!" Leonaʼs voice echoed throughout the cave, but neither of them flinched. Their gazes remained connected, while the tension grew considerably between them. "I deserve to feel your anger. To see your contempt towards me. With everything I've done...-"

"If we focus on the past, then a future we strive to achieve will never exist." Diana cut off, gaze turning sharp for a fleeting moment before it softened to a neutral look. "There's a reason why it's called the past, because we've moved _past_ it."

"How can I?" Leona asked in a near whisper, a glimpse of her internal conflict gleaming in her eye. "How can I when I've hurt you? When I've turned my back on you when you needed me the most?"

For a long tense moment, Diana mutely observed Leona, who lowered her head and directed her glassy brown eyes to the fire beside them. She continued staring at the flames, even when the fragile layer on her eyes threatened to shatter into crystal drops of guilt and sorrow.

"The Sun wouldn't exist without the Moon. Just like how the day surrenders into the night and how the evening welcomes the advent of morning." Diana began, stopping herself before she could reach for Leonaʼs hand. "If the Solari are part of the Sun and the Lunari are part of the Moon, then you... You are a part of me."

Leonaʼs head snapped up at that, lips parted and trembling as she found herself unable to utter anything. At that very moment, Diana saw Leonaʼs tears fall once again, some of them being soaked into the patch on her right eye, while a clear trail could be found falling from her left and sliding over her cheek.

"And that part, no matter how far we are from one another, will never cease to exist."

"Diana..."

"I'm the fool between us both." Diana said, suddenly becoming aware of how her voice seemed to crack and how her vision became blurry in such an unexpected pace. "Because even when you turned away from me, I couldn't bring myself to give up on you. To forget the memories we've made. To close the door between you and I."

"Why couldn't you?" Leona whispered, a mixture of disbelief and relief painted along with her pained face.

"Because..."

Diana turned her head away, hand coming up to cover her eyes as her own tears spilled. She slightly hunched her shoulders, instinctively making herself smaller as she pursed her lips and tried hiding the overflow of emotions.

The sound of fabric dragging against the mat reached her ears, but she didn't raise her head so quickly. She stilled when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder and despite her own voice in her head screaming at her to stay in her current posture, Diana let her hand be pulled away from her face, her eyes watching as her tear-stained hand was delicately held by warm, calloused fingers.

"Forgive me, Diana, for all my mistakes and for all the pain I've caused you." Leona whispered ever so softly, her voice sounding as breakable as glass. "If you'll still have me, from this time forward, I'll walk the path I should've taken with you from the very beginning."

Diana continued to wordlessly stare at their intertwined hands, taking a quiet yet still audible breath when Leona pressed her forehand against her chest, where she felt the warrior's quickening yet strong heartbeats.

Only when she lifted her head and ultimately met Leonaʼs eyes once more did the latter speak again.

"I beg of you, Diana. I desperately wish to have a second chance at my first and only love."

That line alone was like a prayer like no other. A plea that irrevocably tore down the walls Diana thought would hold far more and longer than it did.

With how close Leona was to her, all she needed to do was fall forward and press her face into Leonaʼs shoulder, where she let herself go completely. The warmth that radiated from Leona was beyond compare and it brought Diana back to the time when all was well and the two of them had nothing to be afraid of but the curfews of the High Priests.

"You have it." Was her choked reply, and Leona swore, the feeling that came over her was indescribable.

"Thank you."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The journey of the two Aspects continued on with them both traveling through the forest lands even farther away from the Sunward Temple. With Leona leaving her tribe rather impetuously, she was left with no choice but to rely on Diana entirely for the time being.

They needed a much stable and safer place to stay at before they plan their next move, which they knew would carry a great deal of impact towards the two rivaling tribes.

A cave wasn't exactly the greatest place to plan a strategy, so it was times like this they were thankful that there were many other small villages out there that were neutral and recluse from the conflict between the Solari and Lunari.

It was only nearing afternoon when they both came across a secluded part of a river, the crashing water of the waterfall from the side being the sole reason how they even stumbled on the location in the first place.

When Diana turned to look over to Leona, she knew just by how the Rakkorian was eyeing the water that she wanted to cleanse herself of all the dirt that stubbornly stuck to her skin. It was a wordless decision they came down to, because next thing Diana knew, she was just finishing on undressing herself while Leona was already stepping into the river with nothing preserving her modesty.

The leather cuirass, pants, cloak and boots were abandoned on one of the branches of a nearby tree and on top of a boulder right beside it, where Diana eventually chose to place her own garments as well.

As she approached the edge and took her first step into the water, she was unable to resist the urge to look over to Leona, who stood right underneath the small waterfall, which showered her and washed off most of the grime and any other muck that may have been left on her body.

Diana carefully approached the warrior, her mind fleeting back to the times when they were younger and how they used to splash at one another whenever they bathed at the lake near the village they resided in. She could still remember how they've been told more than once that they shouldn't waste the day by doing impractical things.

Unlike those moments in the past, they wouldn't be laughing with one another. Things were different now, but confusingly enough, it was also still the same. Different river, yet she was with the same person she had only ever felt comfortable in being vulnerable around.

The water's quiet burbling caused by her advance was practically overshadowed by the waterfall, so it was a bit of a surprise that Leona had emerged from the cascade just to catch an unhindered sight of Diana herself. Apparently, the former had heard her, or at least predicted she'd join her at the falls eventually.

Diana halted. Eyes starting from a low angle, her lips pursing in a line as she took in the well-built yet mildly bruised physique of the warrior she had quite literally rescued from a ditch a mere day ago. It was relieving to see that Leona had already begun to heal the contusions she received from her scuffle with Rahvun.

The moment she took to observe soon let her notice how Leona was inspecting her as well.

Instead of feeling any urge to hide away, Diana relaxed her slightly tense posture and watched as Leona gazed at her with a beholding look. That gaze alone made her feel as if she was a phenomenal sight to see. Diana could hear her heart quicken with every beat that reached her ears, most especially when she saw how Leona wordlessly worshipped her.

Her feet eventually closed the distance between them, bringing her practically and rather literally toe to toe with Leona, whose shoulders visibly loosened upon her touch.

Diana had reached up, running the very tip of her finger over the scar on Leonaʼs eyebrow, which was currently patch-less. It's been so long ever since she last saw the Solari bear a scar as prominent as this ever since she became the Chosen Aspect of the Sun. Though she was certain it would soon heal and disappear, it still piqued her concern.

Leonaʼs hands moved up as well, gently grasping Dianaʼs upper arms and caressing her skin with delicate strokes of her thumbs. The warm touch accompanied with a soft blow of the breeze against their exposed selves, Diana nearly shivered.

Her much paler hands proceeded downward, touching and tracing the faded scars that wouldn't be as visible as it was if she were too far from the other Aspect. Unlike the ones Leona received from her battles with other warriors, these were cuts she obtained from their past clash with one another.

Like Leona, Diana had gained her own scars from that particular fight, but hers weren't as many as the other. After all, she was mostly the one who had taken the offensive stance during that particular battle. Diana suppressed a shudder when Leona released her arms, palms gliding over either side of her torso, where her own scars could be found.

"We mustn't stay here too long." Diana murmured, retracting her hands and turning her gaze to the side. "We're not exactly certain if they've given up their pursuit in finding you."

Leonaʼs gaze flickered up to Dianaʼs, but when the latter refused to meet it, she repressed her sigh and settled with a nod. "Of course."

Any further interaction between them was minimalized into nearly nothing as they both washed themselves in the river. They didn't take the time to even think about enjoying the water any more than they had.

Sooner rather than later, they were both clothing themselves with their garments once again. While Leona was mostly distracted by her thoughts about their recent exchange, Diana spared subtle glances towards the former's direction, probably to see if there's anything that might provide her clues on what was running in the Solari's head.

The sound of their boots firmly crushing grass, fallen leaves and crunching dirt filled their ears for a fair amount of time before the spark of conversation fell upon them once again. Between the two, it was Leona that chose to voice out the question she had in mind.

"Do you have a destination in mind?"

"I do."

"Is there any chance I may know it?"

"I doubt it." Diana said, briefly looking over her shoulder when she said, "Even I wasn't aware of its existence until I crossed paths with a... peculiar individual."

Leonaʼs eyebrows furrowed, confused by the somewhat cryptic reply.

"I maintain a permanent residence in the village we're headed to." Diana admitted, glancing back to Leona to gauge her reaction for a moment.

"Oh." Leona blinked back at her, slightly surprised. "For how long?"

"It's become a haven of mine. A place where being an Aspect means little to nothing to the residents."

"You've been living well, then?"

"As much as I can be." Diana replied, her voice dropping into a quiet murmur as she said, "Though it's certainly not the same."

Instead of trailing behind, Leona picked up her pace until she walked alongside the Lunari. "How so?"

"How else?"

Their walk came to a short break, their gazes locking with one another. Not a single world left their lips, but only because it wasn't necessary. Even though they've been apart for so long, one look alone was enough to hold a wordless conversation between them that ran deeper compared to the usual verbal interactions between two people.

Leona place a hand on Dianaʼs arm, the warmth of her bare fingers practically seeping through the other's sleeve. "I missed you, too."

Walking away was one of the first reactions Leona predicted she'd cause. It's probably why she felt her heart flutter when Diana rested a hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze while maintaining eye contact before breaking away and proceeding onward.

By the time they were journeying up Mount Targon, Leona was the one who usually dismissed the silence that would settle comfortably between them. Diana and her had traveled throughout the day and just when Leona was thinking about asking if they should find a suitable space to set camp in, they finally stopped a fair distance away from an entrance to what seemed to be a remote village.

Though it was concealed and more hidden than others, Leona easily figured out why Diana chose to stay there. As they banished the remaining distance between them and the village, it became clear that there was not a single Lunari or Solari that could be found in the vicinity. Unless, of course, they counted themselves.

"Vastayashaiʼrei..." Leona whispered under her breath in awe as she and Diana walked past and under the stone archway of the main entrance of the village.

One of the guards stationed at the front had initially eyed them with a little suspicion, but when he saw Diana, he immediately relaxed along with his fellow guardsmen. They, like the rest of the members of their peaceful tribe, had become familiar with Diana ever since the Starchild had guided her to their settlement.

Leona had always been aware of the existence of many kinds of vastaya. She even crossed paths with some of them, yet she never was surrounded by so much that she couldn't help but admire how majestic they naturally presented themselves.

Judging from her observation, Diana seemed to be the only inhabitant in the village that wasn't chimeric. They all seemed to welcome her though. While some nodded their heads at the Lunari and even bid her a good day, some eyed Leona with curious looks. No one showed any hostility whatsoever, which vastly provided the warrior to relax her mildly tense self.

They passed by many other residents before they reached a home that looked like a mix of yurt house and a nipa hut. The windows bore no glass and had its panels open, letting the breeze fly through the cozy-looking residence.

The longer Leona took it all in, the more she realized that it was built just a fair distance away from the cliff, which could be found right behind the entire structure. It offered a perfect view of the sun gradually setting and soon, the moon will be up high in the evening sky.

"Leona."

Her name was quietly called, yet it nearly made her jump in surprise. She turned to the entrance of the house, spying Diana, who had already climbed the two small steps and was idly waiting for her to follow after.

Nodding silently, Leona stalked after the Lunari, who led her into the simple yet comfy hut. For a while, she waited for Diana to finish lighting up a few candles here and there to illuminate the house before she gestured to the rope cot found at one side of the room, where Leona assumed Diana usually rested on.

Though it was an offered place to sit on, Leona remained standing and proceeded to look around the small space with slight curiosity. It wasn't anything like the places they've both used to live in, but it seemed comfortable enough for someone like Diana, who was always one for comfort and practicality rather than luxury.

"I'll have to pick up a few things at the market." Diana said, swiping the folded cloth sack from the wooden desk at the side, where books, papers and many old-looking scriptures could be found. "Will you be alright for the time being?"

"I'll be fine, Diana." Leona replied, offering a small yet assuring smile.

"I won't take long. In the meantime," Diana gestured at the space around them. "make yourself comfortable."

Leona nodded, but before she let Diana turn away entirely, she cleared her throat and gestured at the nearest leather-bound book, which bore a seal similar to the Moon itself. "May I?"

Dianaʼs gaze lingered on the mentioned book and the papers and other parchments around it, nodding after a moment. "Be mindful of them. Some are more ancient than us both, so I much prefer having them preserved and intact."

"I won't do anything to ruin them. You have my word."

"I suppose I should warn you though. The written scriptures are far different from what you might have always read and believed."

Upon hearing Dianaʼs words, a seemingly pained smile made its way to Leonaʼs lips, which she didn't bother to conceal as she trailed her fingers over the hardcover of the book.

Diana knew what she said was the one to blame for the look on Leonaʼs face. The woman did just found out that nearly everything in her life was a lie, so it was understandable. Diana wasn't ready to discuss it even more than they have already though, especially since she knew it would lead to a heavy topic yet again. Instead of discussing anything that involved the Sun and Moon, she turned to the door and continued with her leave, saying, "I'll be back soon."

Once Diana left Leona to her own devices, the Solari pulled the wooden chair concealed underneath the desk and situated herself on it before she started reading the first monograph she could reach for.

As she sat there and educated herself with everything Diana had been studying, Leona felt like the world she once knew had grown by leaps and bounds. Each and every book and parchment she read made it clear why Diana fought so hard to make her see what the Solari had long hidden from her and their people.

In the past long ago, the Solari and Lunari once lived in peace and stood under the light of day and night united as one. The former was known to be stronger in the physical department and usually handled confrontations against hostile tribes, while the latter was more superior when it came to intellect and civil negotiations.

The people protected one another, regardless if one was a Solari, a Lunari or a combination of both. The more Leona flipped through the pages before her, the more she learned about everything Diana spoke about.

Skies above began darkening into its evening color and only when the natural sunlight shining through the open windows faded did Leona realize night had descended. In the midst of reading a worn journal that told her of a journey of a Lunari warrior, who lived most of his life in hiding with his Solari lover and their two children, Leona took notice of the lack of lighting she now had.

Though the candles Diana had lit provided her enough to be able to continue her readings, a look through the nearest open window overseeing the cliffside was all it took for her to gather the journal in her arms and get up from her place.

The orange glow from within the hut faded away as soon as Leona blew the candles out, stepping out of the house soon after and heading towards the cliff. She passed by the a few trees framing the dirt path, coming to a stop at the edge, where she settled down with one leg dangling over the precipice.

The Moon was high up in the sky, shining down its bright white light to everything on the lands underneath it. There weren't that much clouds in this particular area of the sky, which provided Leona the perfect amount of illumination for her to continue reading the contents of the journal she had on her lap.

As she resumed leafing through the pages, Leona was soon immersed into the life story written in paper. For the first time, she didn't feel any ounce of discomfort in being exposed to the Moon like she was now.

Ever since she and Diana had went their separate ways in the past, she always felt the twinge of guilt prickle her at the back of her mind every time she gazed out to the night sky to catch a look of the white light above.

But now, the breeze was cool but not uncomfortable, the sky was clear and the moonlight made her feel welcomed with its pristine luminescence.

Back at the front of the house, Diana could be seen climbing up the steps with her once empty pack now moderately filled with bread and couple of other food that she and Leona could enjoy for tonight and tomorrow morning.

When she found the candles extinguished and noticed that her companion was nowhere to be found, she opted in peeking through the same window Leona had peered through earlier.

The Scorn of the Moon was torn between smiling and parting her lips in a form of awe as she saw Leona from afar, reading under the light provided by none other than the Moon. A warm feeling began to settle in her chest as she left her hut once again and went around, stepping through the same unmarked path Leona had taken.

"May I?"

Leona, who was somewhat taken by surprise at her quiet approach, turned and snapped her head up to look at her, a small and soft smile immediately playing on her lips once their gazes met.

"Please."

Diana situated herself on the space beside Leona, letting one of her legs hang over the edge of the cliff as well. She set her pack aside, making sure it was securely tied close and away from the cliff before directing her undivided attention to her company.

"I see you've found Luanʼs journal."

"I have." Leona offered another small smile, closing the journal and caressing the old leather surface with her fingers. "And, I must admit, his life is quite a page-turner."

"It is. His story is one of my favourites."

"Is there any particular reason why?"

Diana redirected her eyes to the sky, her gaze landing on the Moon, which seemed to serve as their lone audience. "I'm sure you've read how he and Solana met."

Leona nodded, a fond look glimmering in her eyes. "He described the first time he saw Solana as an eye-opening, heart-quickening experience. One that he would never forget, he said."

"When he first saw Solana, the fact that she's a Solari never fazed him. The marks on her skin, the garbs she wore, the tribe she represented, the beliefs she held, none of it mattered to him. Solana saved him from being mauled by a wild basilisk, and he claimed that the moment she offered him her hand to help him stand..."

"...he knew that he would be inevitably drawn to her." Leona finished for Diana, lowering her gaze back to the closed journal.

"That's why."

Leona raised an eyebrow when she swiftly returned her eyes to Diana, who kept her own violet gaze idly focused on the Moon. "That's your reason?"

Diana stayed quiet for a moment, lightly biting on her lip in contemplation before she said, "My thoughts were the same when you first defended me from the priests when we were young."

The heart within the Radiant Dawn skipped a beat, her breath nearly hitching as she stared at Diana with newfound warmth upon hearing the admission. Her lips parted, but not a single world left her. All she could do was look and apparently wait for the other to continue.

"While everyone distanced themselves from me," Diana finally turned her eyes to Leona, the electrifying feeling upon eye contact almost making them both shudder. "you did the opposite."

At that moment, Leona felt like they were back to their old village, the two of them, young and free of problems, perched on the roof of a cabin as they both stargazed. Diana was always the one that told her about the constellations. It was one of the things they bonded over.

"Even if I did try, I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to disregard your existence."

"Why is that?"

"I liked you."

Diana raised an eyebrow, wordlessly noting how Leonaʼs reddening cheeks were more evident thanks to the direct moonlight shining at them.

Leona coughed, running a hand through her hair as she bowed her head a little and gazed at the steep fall before them. "I still do."

"Were you never afraid of my habits? Of the different perspective I always showed?"

Leonaʼs face still bore the blush as she explained with, "It's not so easily put into words, but... Looking at you, speaking with you, standing _by_ you, it all felt so right. Even now, I feel as if I've finally found the place I once had yet lost all these years."

Now it was Dianaʼs turn to color her cheeks red. Unlike Leonaʼs sun-kissed skin, hers was paler and lacked the tanned tones the former possessed, which made her flushed face more prominent. She took the pack of food from the side and placed it on her lap, her fingers fiddling with the twine tying it close as she tried her best to remain composed.

"Now that you're here, I, too, have found the place I've missed for so long."

Once Diana finished her confession, she untied her pack, withdrawing a piece of bread from one of the small paper bags inside. Leona was in the middle of saying something. Something that would surely send her heart to another episode of rapid beating, and Diana seemed to panic a little at the thought of losing her composure.

"Bread?"

Leonaʼs blush seemed to have disappeared, but it appears to have been replaced with a little amused smile as she took the offered piece of food. "I suppose that's one way to end our heartfelt conversation."

Diana pursed her lips and settled on remaining mute as she watched Leona give her one more smile before she brought the bread up to her lips and took a bite from it. She let her eyes trail up to the sky as she chewed thoughtfully, providing Diana a clear view of her profile.

Unsurprisingly, Leona noticed her stare, which went on for so long that the Solari eventually returned her attention to her, offering the bread back to her with a genuine curve on her lips that made Dianaʼs heart unmistakably flip in her chest.

"A bite?"

There was no response. Instead, Leonaʼs eyes flickered down to Dianaʼs hand, which moved the bread aside until she retracted it and moved it out of the way. Leona was just about to comment about Diana and her lack of food consumption throughout the day when she realized that the Lunari was leaning in.

The impending approach made Leonaʼs own heartbeats pick up and for a moment there, she was afraid it was beating loud enough for the other Aspect to hear. She quietly inhaled a lungful of air once she felt Dianaʼs fingertips caress her jaw, tracing towards her cheek.

Diana flicked her eyes down to Leonaʼs lips for a mere second before she whispered, "May I?"

"Please."

The slight movement that followed was slow and hesitant, and both Aspects nearly gasped at the searing sensation that sparked between their lips once they touched. The feelings that surged through them were absolutely incomprehensible, despite the fact that Diana merely brushed her lips against Leonaʼs.

When Diana began pulling back, she stopped halfway, meeting Leonaʼs gaze again. Both of their stares burned with the need for more, their attention zeroed in on one another to the point that they didn't even notice the bread that was forgotten and ended up tumbling off the cliff.

"Diana..."

It was Leonaʼs turn to cup caress Dianaʼs cheek and as she did, Dianaʼs hands fell to the Solari's shoulders, yet she made no move in pushing the woman back. Instead, she stayed still, watching Leona with anticipation gleaming in her midnight hues.

Their lips met once more, but this kiss ran deeper than the first one. For Diana, it felt as if she was melting against Leona, their lips moving tenderly against one another as they parted open and started a dance of passion. A perfectly delicate moan seeped out of her as the kiss deepened, reminding her of all the good, warm memories she made with Sun warrior in the past.

As for Leona, kissing Diana felt like she had taken the first drink of cool water after venturing through Shurima for days. The cool yet soft feeling of Dianaʼs lips never bothered her. In fact, the contradiction between them enlivened her. It was sweet for both of them. Refreshing, electrifying, fulfilling. It was everything they could ever hope for.

Despite their eyes being closed while they savoured the intimate exchange, their kiss came to an end the moment the markings on their skins began to glow to the point that it was almost considered blinding.

Leona and Diana pulled back at once, gazing at each other for a long moment before the former reached up and traced the outline of the glowing crest of the moon on Dianaʼs forehead. Her lips shaped into a loving smile, one that made the Lunariʼs heart thunder.

"Shine bright, Moon of my life."

Diana let out a trembling breath, fleetingly gazing at the gold markings imprinted on the strong arms of the warrior before her. She ran her hands over them and instead of being scorched by the intricate marks, all she felt was the warmth emanating from its glow.

"Shine as bright as I, my Sun and Stars."

And for the first time for so long, Leona caught sight of the same smile she had always thought she'd only see in her memories.

There was still so much to do, so much to say, but this was enough.

Tonight, it wouldn't be about their problems.

It would be about their love, and how they longed to make up for all the time they've lost.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The wooden frame of the rope bed creaked quietly as the two Aspects settled on top of it and gradually became engrossed in one another's quick yet tender caresses, their shallow breaths and the sound of garments being undone filling the little hovel. Not a single candle was lit, yet it didn't seem to serve any hindrance for the two women.

Leona was seated on top of the blanket laid over the jute cot, her lap occupied by none other than Diana, whose armor was mostly discarded on the rattan flooring of the hut.

Diana broke their kiss with a quiet gasp, turning her head away to regain her breath while she exposed her neck for Leona to plant kisses all over. She could feel her fabric suit loosen from behind until the fabric sagged off her shoulders, revealing everything above her chest.

"L-Leo..." Diana couldn't finish the other woman's name, her teeth biting down on her lip once she felt Leona ghost her own lips over her exposed collarbone.

A kiss of one's lips here, a gasp from another there, and the sound of the remaining garments being undone and removed. Leona soon found herself laying on the cot with Diana perched on top of her.

The moonlight that beamed through the window was like a spotlight on the Lunari, who ran a hand through her long, flowing tresses of white before leaning down and recapturing Leonaʼs lips.

"Diana...?"

The woman in question released a quiet breath once she pulled back, her face hovering above the Solariʼs as the latter reached up and stroked her cheek. She leaned into the warmth of Leonaʼs palm, eyes briefly fluttering close as she savoured its warmth. When her eyes reopened, they were quick to gaze into Leonaʼs waiting cognac orbs, which seemed to glow in the shadows casted over them.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that you've become more breathtaking?"

Diana gave a lighthearted scoff, shaking her head as she brushed Leonaʼs hair away before pressing her lips against the side of her neck. The hum of delight rang crystal clear in her ears. "I'm not so certain."

The breathless chuckle Leona gave sent a thrumming sensation through Diana, her lips nipping at the skin of her lover as she heard the warrior whisper her name again. The firm grip on her hips was only there for a moment before she felt Leona trace a finger over her spine, fingertips licking at her cool skin.

"We must return to the Solari."

Dianaʼs ministrations came to a stop, her form tensing on top of her beloved, who thankfully had an immediate yet calmly composed reply prepared for her.

" _Together_ , Diana."

Carefully pulling herself back, Diana looked at Leona with her hair serving as some sort of curtain around them. Her anxious gaze was met with a comforting one, which eased some of the tension that was creeping up on her.

"There are those who are finally willing to believe the truth." Leona reached up, delicately framing Dianaʼs face with her hands. "People who wish to know everything."

Upon hearing her reason, the Lunari relaxed. Step by step, they were moving forward and piece by piece, they would bring the truth out of the darkness it was hidden in and out to the light for everyone to behold.

Diana grasped one of Leonaʼs hands, gently taking it away from her cheek before pressing a kiss on her open palm. There, she whispered, "Can we have a day for ourselves, at least?"

Leona smiled, the tender look on her face providing nothing but love and assurance. "More if you wish, my heartlight."

Dianaʼs smile, small it may be, graced her lips once again. "You're coddling me."

"Do you not like it?"

They both gazed at one another, but there was not a single ounce of negative tension. It wasn't like their past encounters. The atmosphere was charged yet contradictingly lighter. It was a vast shift between their hostile dynamic with one another, but that in particular was all in the past.

Instead of answering, Diana shook her head and settled on just snuggling herself in the arms of her lover, who welcomed her without any hesitation whatsoever. This was the closest and most intimate position they've ever been in and though it appears that nothing else would progress between them throughout rest of the night, neither seemed to mind.

"I take it that you do." Leona brushed a hand through Dianaʼs hair, relishing the silky feeling of each strand at the tip of her fingers. "Sweet dreams, Diana."

"I don't think that's possible anymore."

"It's not?"

"I often dreamt of you, Leona." Diana murmured, finding one of the other's hands and intertwining it with hers. "Dreamt that either you and I never parted ways, or set aside our differences for the sake of... _this_."

"Are you afraid of me changing my mind about everything?"

Diana pursed her lips for a moment before she said, "I worry too much. I fear that when I wake the next day, you would not be here."

"Your dreams," Leona tucked some of Dianaʼs hair behind one of her ears, fingers stroking her cheek as she smiled and resumed with, "they're now a dream come true, are they not? I'm here, and I will _never_ leave your side like I once had."

"What we have now isn't perfect," Diana pressed herself closer to Leona, quietly sighing as she murmured, "but it's everything I hoped for from the beginning."

"Then, sleep, Diana. I assure you with all my heart that when you awaken, I'll still be here. By your side, holding you, keeping you safe and warm. Even if the night turns colder."

"I can only hope I warm you as much."

Leona smiled at that. "Believe me, you do."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: While most of the plot was provided by my awesome commissioner, Mobi183 (from Wattpad), some of the scenes here were inspired by Hekatiane (from Twitter), whose Leona x Diana artworks and headcanons have become a great source of inspiration for me. Check their profile out, they're awesome! ^o^/
> 
> And for those who didn't notice, the "peculiar individual" Diana crossed paths with was Soraka, who was also the one that brought her to the aforementioned village. :3
> 
> Oh, and for those who don't know yet, my Twitter account got locked, so I made a new one (@nekorux). Just like my old account, I'll be posting either polls, sneak peeks, updates or whatever stuff I could think of there! Feel free to shoot me a message if you want to commission a story or just talk and make friends, yeah? ^u^
> 
> Anywayyy, that's that! On to the next story! ^o^7


End file.
